


Creep

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Radiohead, Smut, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Wayward Daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Claire isn't a bad girl and Alex isn't a good girl, they're just girls. Liquid courage finally gives them both the push they need. Alone, they don't belong anywhere, but together they find home.





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Set after 12x6 but before 12x16. Sooo I may have ran with Jody's Radiohead comment :D Enjoy!

Claire enters the house like a tornado wrecking it's way through the West. Jody's clean floor becomes soiled with the mud from her shoes and the rain water dripping from her dirty, knotted hair. Tossing her backpack carelessly, it lands on the kitchen table. The force of her throw causes the contents to explode out, some on the table, most on the floor.

_Whatever._

What a garbage day. Claire spent the majority of it at the campus registrar trying to work out a solution to her impossible situation. A brutal screaming match, followed by two days of uncomfortable silence, landed Jody the winner. She convinced Claire to go beg the school to let her continue her classes. 

School sucks, relationships suck, everything fucking _sucks._

There's a twinge in her belly that reminds her to eat, she's only had coffee today so far. Opening the fridge, Claire spots a large round plate covered in tin foil. She tears up the side to reveal the best looking homemade chicken cutlets she's ever seen. _Thank you, Jody._ Claire stabs one with a fork and takes a bite cold. 

She's about to head for her room, when something out of place on the countertop catches her eye. It's the biggest bowl they own, filled with two unmade bags of popcorn and a movie.

Right, movie night.

Claire picks up the DVD case and snorts out a small laugh, _Practical Magic_ , Jody's favorite. And she even got the girls sodas, a Code Red Mountain Dew for Claire and a Dr. Pepper for Alex. Claire hates the sudden warmth that zips through her veins, nagging at her, trying to convince her she's worth something she's not.

Next to the bowl, there's a note, the handwriting rushed and scribbled. Claire bites another chunk out of her chicken as she reads. It reveals Jody's stuck at work on a domestic violence call, probably working through the night. She swallows down the disappointment that threatens to bubble up inside her.

Popping the last piece of food into her mouth, Claire dumps the fork into the sink, the sound of it loud and obnoxious in the silent house. 

Cool, a night without constant, lame supervision. 

She side eyes Jody's liquor cabinet. 

_Really cool._

~

Ten minutes later, the most hardcore screamo music she owns is blasting throughout the tiny bathroom. It's so loud the walls begin to vibrate. Just knowing Alex would hate it makes Claire love it more, even if she's not here to get bothered by it. Claire smirks as she turns it up one more notch.

Claire's naked and stepping into the already steamy shower. Holding a red solo cup filled with top shelf tequila, she brings it right in there with her. 

_Classy._

Jody buys the good shit. So drinking it neat, without the pansy ass salt and lime combo, is more than fine. After only a few mouthfuls, the buzz starts to creep it's way into her brain, leaving her happy and numb.

Claire takes a larger than normal sip before placing the cup onto one of the shower shelves. She hisses at the delicious burn in her throat as she washes herself, her hands roaming freely.

God, she's fucking horny. 

Eventually, she cups her breasts, pulling gently at the shiny metal bars that pierce through her nipples. The pounding hot water naturally soothes the tense muscles in her back and neck. Another swig and her fingers are traveling lower, teasing her around her clit.

She's pierced here too, best decision ever. Everything's so much more sensitive now, the small diamond studded ring rolling euphorically between her slippery touch.

Claire gives in fully, sitting on the floor and spreading her skinny legs as wide as the tub will allow. Alex won't be home from her corny little after school club for at least another hour, she has time. 

She wishes there was a way to convince Jody they need a shower head on a hose without looking ridiculously suspicious. Unfortunately, all of her awesome toys are tucked away under her bed, which feels like fucking miles away and she's definitely not about to leave the blissful heat to go and grab one. Her fingers will have to be enough.

Claire mentally sifts through her fantasies, frustrated by her indecision. At first, she pictures the cute guy in the back of her sociology class that she's been professionally ignoring. He's tried so hard to get her attention, but for some reason she pretends he doesn't exist.

Reality's annoying so she moves into imaginary people, settling on her favorite Suicide Girl. Claire imagines that the beautiful brunette is in the shower with her, eating her pussy out so sweet. She groans, getting wetter and wetter the more she pictures the girl going down on her. She tweaks at her almost painfully hard nipples, alternating back and forth between them, her actions much rougher than before. 

Claire must be more tipsy than she realized, because the next image on the lineup has her gasping in pleasurable shock. The beautiful brunette isn't a stranger anymore, fuck, it's Alex. 

_Shit, shit, shit..._

She can't stop, suddenly there's nothing hotter than her _not_ little sister lapping at her cunt like a hungry whore. Her mind is spiraling and her body is trying to hold on for the ride. Her subconscious is bursting through, refusing to be shoved aside any longer. 

She's already so close, circling her clit rhythmically, faster and faster, she's gonna---

"CLAIRE!"

\---come. 

"Alex..." she breathes, through her release.

"Claire, what the Hell!? Why does it have to be so LOUD? And you better have left me some hot water," Alex continues after turning down the volume to an almost nonexistent level.

Claire literally can't respond at the moment, surprise and afterglow paralyzingly her. Standing up, her legs are wobbly. She steadies herself by clawing at the tile wall and stupidly clutching the delicate curtain. She needs another drink for this conversation.

"You're home early," Claire states, taking the biggest gulp of tequila she can manage without throwing up.

"Club got cancelled..."

Claire dares to peek her head out, because for some reason _seeing_ Alex seems like a really good idea. Alex is just barely leaning over the sink, staring into the mirror as she wipes off her makeup. Already stripped down to her bathrobe, Claire for the first time notices the perfect curve of Alex's ass.

_What the literal fuck is happening?_

Alex turns to face Claire's beet red one, "What are you staring at?"

"Heh, nothing..." Claire huffs a fake laugh, swallowing down the last drop of her alcohol.

"Are you _drinking_ in there?" Alex asks, her eyes lighting up in amusement.

Fuck, Alex's eyes are _crazy_ pretty. Bluer and brighter than her own.

Claire clears her throat, "Nothin' wrong with a shower beer," she sasses, retreating back behind the curtain and shutting off the water. She grabs her towel, dabbing herself dry and wrapping it around her lithe form.

"Debatable," she hears Alex reply, "Plus, that didn't look like a beer..."

Claire rolls her eyes and mumbles an inaudible, "Know it all." Exiting the tub, some leftover water cascades off her body from the sloppy job she did drying herself.

"What?" Alex barks, brushing her hair. Her long, silky, luscious brown hair. 

_Focus._

Claire surges forward to invade her space, Alex unconsciously bumping against the wall as she backs up. Claire repeats low and venomous, "I said, _know it all..._ "

Their faces are intimately close and the words are hot between them. Alex blushes and visibly swallows, "Oh."

Claire smiles wickedly as she unplugs her phone from the speaker and saunters away. Alex's adorable and nervous reaction gives Claire hope. She's not exactly sure what that hope is for, but it's hope just the same.

~

Claire's reached that point of drunk that caring about consequences isn't a thing anymore. She's getting laid tonight. Far from a virgin, Claire's had some experience in the sex department. But no matter how much she's wanted to, she's never been with a girl. 

Just the thought of clothes seem awful right now, so she chooses to wear nothing but her black satin robe. It's short and revealing and she really shouldn't be wearing it in the friggin' living room.

The couch feels more cozy than usual. Sprawled out, Claire's got the bottle of Patron and a bag of pretzels within arms reach. 

She's waiting.

Alex may be the one who bitches about saving the hot water, but in reality _she's_ the one who takes for-fucking-ever in there. Claire's impatient, so tonight it feels like she's in there even longer.

The bathroom door finally creaks open and Claire hears the dull thuds of Alex's footsteps. "Hey, c'mere," Claire calls, trying not to giggle.

Alex obliges, her face bitter and exhausted. She's wearing the smallest boy shorts the world has ever seen with a tight navy blue sleeping shirt. No bra. Her hair's made its way into a wet messy bun on top of her head. "What?"

"Let's hang out..."

Alex deadpans her, "Why?"

"I don't know, 'cause I wanna," Claire shoots her her best puppy dog eyes.

"I should study," Alex says weakly, not breaking their eye contact. After a moment or two, Claire can tell Alex is gawking at her scantily clad outfit, eyeing how the loose robe makes an exposed 'v' on her chest.

"Dude, you just got that award for being top nerd right? You study all the time! Stop pretending to be the good girl you're not and hang out with me. There's plenty left..." Claire offers, nodding her head towards the bottle on the table.

Alex is clearly struggling internally, but then Claire sees it, the devious shift in her eyes. "Fine, you wanna do this? Let's do this. First time for everything." As the words are leaving her lips, Alex crosses the room and plops down next to Claire.

It's true, the two of them almost never hang out, at least not without Jody there as well. The only real time they did hang solo was at the _Radiohead_ concert, which was totally awesome.

When Jody learned of the girls mutual interest in the band she bought them both tickets the next day. If Claire's being honest, she probably had too much fun that night. Sure, the show was great, but it was being with Alex that made her happiest. Not that she told her that. No way. In fact, Claire did the exact opposite, ignoring all of Alex's continued suggestions and plans to hang out again. 

Self destruction is kind of her thing.

"Gotchu a cup," Claire says, pushing the concert away from her thoughts.

Alex doesn't say anything, instead she pours herself a cup that rivals Claire's. "Cheers," she whispers, raising it to her lips. She tugs on the scrunchy and shakes her hair free from its tied up prison, causing Claire to bite back a tiny whimper. 

More than two hours pass by, the girls drinking and laughing and talking about literally anything and everything. They discuss their favorites on various topics, agreeing and disagreeing playfully. They complain about school and argue about which brand of peanut butter tastes better. 

Pink cheeks and loose lips slowly erode their proximity, somehow ending up with their legs all tangled together. Grabby hands start touching places they wouldn't dream of touching normally. Mainly each other's hair, a newly born two way fascination.

Alcohol's funny. One minute everything's fine and dandy, but the next tears are forming. They both carry a lot of pain, heavy shit that's simply too hard to ignore sometimes. Alex knows Claire's history and vice verse, but neither one has ever divulged the small details to the other.

Like the way it felt for Claire to have her mother die bloody in her arms, or the way it feels to repeatedly see her father's ghost in a way that nobody could understand. Alex wipes the eyeliner stained tears from Claire's face and hugs her fiercely. 

Claire takes a deep breath, half to calm herself, half to get a whiff of the beautiful girl in her arms. Alex smells like a combination of her 'secret off limits' shampoo that Claire totally doesn't sniff in the shower once in a while. But there's something unique, something undefinable about the way she smells. Something underlying that makes Claire feel weak and strong at the same time.

Alex doesn't let go, even as her own tears begin falling. She cries softly and spills her own past horrors, what it felt like to be a vampire and calling herself worse than a murderer. High on Alex's scent, Claire finds the willpower to sternly reassure her she's far from a murderer. 

This isn't the night Claire had anticipated, but she has to admit, it feels good to talk to someone. She feels lighter, cleaner. 

Alex releases Claire and pulls back, two pairs of blue eyes locked together. As they stare at one another, it becomes apparent both girls are unsure of how to proceed. It's intense and it's scary, and if Claire were braver she'd kiss Alex right now. "I'm gonna grab a beer, want one?" Is what she does instead, slithering away from Alex's warmth.

"Uh, sure."

_Get it together, Novak..._

Claire grabs two beers from the fridge, mentally making a note to replace all the alcohol they've drank before Jody notices. She should probably clean up the mud on the floor too. Later...

She's a little dizzy, but she makes it back to the couch okay. Alex accepts the beer and drinks hastily. The atmosphere is awkward now, they were so close before, right on the edge and then...nothing. Alex turns on the television, but doesn't search for anything interesting. She even leaves it on mute, a poor attempt at a distraction. Claire sips her beer slowly, allowing the toasty flavor to coat her liquor burned mouth. 

_Fuck it._

Claire pounces on her, their lips crashing together a little too roughly. With one hand firm on the back of Alex's neck, Claire keeps her in place as she takes the kiss she's been dying for all night. There's the slightest bit of resistance at first, but within seconds Alex is melting against her, kissing back so sweet and desperate.

"Fuck," Claire murmurs, practically hopping into Alex's lap. Alex wraps her arms around Claire's back, her hands aimlessly massaging the area until they weave their way up into the blonde's wild locks.

Alex's lips part, her breath hitching when Claire doesn't wait another goddamn second to swoop inside her. Despite the harsh alcohol and salty pretzels, Alex still tastes sweet, like syrup. Fucking wonderful.

Time is a foreign concept, Claire is lost to the hypnotic feeling of Alex's lips and tongue moving against her own. Claire gasps and holds on as best as she can when suddenly she thinks she's falling. She realizes Alex flipped her onto her back, quickly and efficiently, leaving Claire panting beneath her.

Alex straddles Claire's waist and kisses more than just her lips. She trails her mouth enthusiastically along Claire's neck and jaw, practically purring against her. Alex simultaneously pins Claire's wrists above her head, the unexpected pressure exciting.

Alex briefly stops her attack and gazes down at her. Claire's thin robe is stretched so incredibly tight around her perky tits that the piercings appear outlined so distinctly, leaving almost nothing to mystery.

Claire doesn't like the way Alex is looking at her, it's way too sappy. She just wants to fuck and feel good. No strings attached.

"Why do you treat yourself like shit?" Alex breathes, her pretty lips semi bruised from all the kissing.

"Because I am shit..." It just comes out.

Fuck, Claire just wants Alex to continue kissing her, haven't they vomited up their feelings enough tonight?

Alex looks heartbroken, "Claire, no, you're not..." When they kiss again it's different, full of a passion that's not driven by lust. "You're good, so good."

Claire begrudgingly soaks up the praise like she's starving for it, the walls crumbling down, her heart fucking panicking. She opens her legs and Alex's bare thigh slots in perfectly. Claire's not wearing any underwear, so when her slick wetness touches Alex's skin they both moan.

Claire wishes she could touch Alex, being held down is equally frustrating as it is hot. She jerks spastically, but Alex keeps her still.

"You always wanna save people...you saved me..." Alex cooes, grinding her thigh further into Claire's center, starting up a rhythm that has her squirming.

"Ahh, fuck, you sure you're a virgin?" Claire chokes out, closing her eyes.

"Mmhmm, so glad I didn't sleep with that monster," Alex tells her between kisses. Claire sees red at the thought of that asshole even looking at Alex, let alone touching or kissing or _fucking_ her.

"Let my arms go and I promise it'll be worth your while," Claire pleads as she opens her eyes and bucks her crotch harder against Alex's leg.

Alex groans as her strict hold fades away, indulging in curiosity and allowing her hands to wander lower and lower. With her newfound freedom, Claire immediately goes for Alex's ass, squeezing and kneading at the round plumpness.

Alex cups Claire's breasts through the silky material, "Can I?" Claire nods and hums contently when Alex barely waits for an answer, peeling the robe open completely to reveal her naked body.

"Holy shit," Alex ogles her up and down, "So beautiful..."

Claire blushes, she's not beautiful, she's _hot._ At least that's what all the scumbags she's fucked tell her. Alex looks to the place where her leg meets Claire's pussy, eyes darkening as they become glued to the mesmerizing sight.

"So wet..."

Claire feels like she's suffocating, nobody's ever looked at her this intimately, like she's something precious. Alex brushes her thumbs over Claire's aching, pink nipples, playing raptly with the cool steal bars that spear through them. Childlike wonder painted all over her face, Alex is absolutely enamored with them. 

"You need to be naked, like now, so not fair," Claire pouts, frantically pulling up Alex's shirt. Alex helps her, stripping until she's just as nude.

Alex is gorgeous. No other word for it. She's got this allure to her that has Claire ready to be her slave for life. Sharp cheekbones, flawless skin, and babydoll lips, it's all becoming so obvious.

Her breasts are creamy and soft and definitely more than a handful. Claire can't resist, her hands fly towards Alex's chest like a magnet. She makes such pretty noises as Claire plays with her, throwing her head back in enjoyment. Alex's are the first pair of tits Claire's ever held besides her own. She never wants anyone else's, these are perfect, made specifically to her liking.

Claire extends her neck to get one of those delectable nipples into her mouth. As she sucks and nips, Claire feels her pussy gush with more wetness. It's all too much, she's beyond aroused. No other partner has ever made her ache like this, she didn't think foreplay could be this good. 

Alex grabs and rips Claire's hair by the root, her blunt nails euphoric against her scalp. She pulls Claire off her breast to kiss her again. Alex fully relaxes on top of her, their bodies now flush against one another. Sweat is forming from their increased gyrating, hot shallow breaths bouncing back and forth between them.

Alex crawls down the length Claire's body, one at a time suckling on both her rock hard nubs. As amazing as that feels, Claire feels her heart-rate skyrocket when Alex keeps going even lower, kissing her way down until she finally lands right in front of her drenched pussy. When Alex sees yet another piercing, she smiles, "Oh, my God."

Despite Alex's eager reaction, Claire still gives her an out. "You don't have to," she manages to say, but Alex shushes her.

"Are you kidding me? Claire, I've been crushin' on you for...a while. So trust me I fucking want this," Alex declares firmly.

She doesn't give Claire another chance to argue, because much too quickly her brain is threatening to short circuit. Alex's mouth dives right in, kissing and licking at her throbbing clit. She sucks experimentally on the sparkly jeweled ring that surrounds it, her tongue swirling freely and even pulling on it slightly with her teeth.

"Ohhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Alex!" Claire moans, burying her hands in the sea of brunette hair. Alex moans deep inside her, planting her hands on Claire's thighs, making sure to keep them spread. 

For a short moment, Claire feels like this isn't actually real life. There's no way Alex is eating her out in the middle of the living room. Everything progressed so fast, Claire's overwhelmed.

Alex is lapping at her like a pro, taking Claire higher and higher towards her, embarrassingly quick, impending orgasm.

"Are you gonna come?" Alex stops pleasuring her to say. Her voice sounds nervous, but good nervous.

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Claire pants heavily, her hips thrusting up ever so gently.

"Good, then come...come for me," Alex demands, licking a small teasing stripe directly over her clit, before sinking back into her. 

Alex's tongue circles rapidly over that sensitive spot, coaxing Claire's release right out of her. She's relentless, fucking drinking every last drop of it as Claire screams and seizes up. It's by far the best orgasm of her life, wave after wave nearly punishing her in its ferocity.

"Alex, Jesus Christ, so good," she babbles, as she calms down. 

Claire captures Alex's eyes as she lazily continues to press soft, loving kisses all around the over stimulated area. "C'mere, need you," Claire begs, heaving Alex up towards her.

They slide onto their sides, hugging one another close as Claire initiates a heady kiss. Kissing Alex afterwards isn't gross at all, it's unimaginably hot.

A streak of possessiveness runs through Claire, her rambling uncontrollable, "I want you to be mine..."

Alex hooks her leg over Claire's hip, presenting herself and hinting for Claire to take her. Claire growls filthily against the other girl's lips, her greedy fingers dipping straight into the hot cavern of Alex's cunt. Claire starts slow, warming her up, but eventually Alex's incessant whimpers and moans cause her to speed up. She fucks one, then two, fingers into Alex's pure virgin hole.

"Don't fucking care what anyone thinks or says, Alex, please...tell me you're all mine, c'mon..."

Claire can't believe she's asking for this, _begging for it._ Maybe she'll regret it when she's sober, end up cursing herself for saying things she didn't mean. But for some reason Claire severely doubts it, she wants this, she wants Alex to be all fucking hers. Claire knows Alex deserves much better than her, but she's selfish. And that's why she's foolishly asking anyway.

"Yeah, wanna be yours..." Her voice is wrecked, each syllable laborious. Claire's heart is in her throat, Alex can't truly want that too.

Alex's insatiable wiggling makes their breasts repeatedly bump together, drowning Claire in another rush of arousal.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck yourself on my fingers...that's it...gonna come like this?" Claire asks the last part almost sweetly.

"Yes!!" Claire's nimble fingers are as deep as they can go, pounding hard and fast, her palm giving Alex's clit the friction it needs.

"Say my name, say my name," Claire demands deliriously.

"Claire! Ohhh, Claire, fuck!!" Alex shouts, her taut pussy milking Claire's fingers as she comes, her juices flowing generously.

Claire doesn't think she'll ever get enough of the way Alex's tight channel feels clenching around her, it's intoxicating.

Alex takes a little while longer to come down from her climax than Claire did previously. Claire gradually eases her fingers out of Alex's wet heat, instinct drawing them up to her mouth. Licking them clean, Alex watches Claire in awe, unable to speak just yet. The taste is heavenly, a mere preview of what she hopes to have more of in the future.

Alex leans in to kiss her, "That was crazy."

Claire pecks her lips, her body and mind feeling more tired than after any hunt. "Wanna stay in my room tonight?"

Alex looks shy, after everything they just did, this simple inquiry has her cheeks turning from a fucked out pink to a bashful red.

The question means more than it seems and they both know it.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Alex says quietly.

"Alright, c'mon, before we're too tired to move." Claire helps guide Alex to her feet, both girls using the other as a crutch.

They stumble down the hallway, forgetfully leaving Jody's living room a disaster. Evidence of the alcohol they drank, mashed up pretzel crumbs on the rug and in between the cushions, clothes haphazardly abandoned and strewn carelessly all over the clearly sexed up couch, all add up to Jody having one helluva field day.

As soon as she reaches the bed, Claire nestles under the covers and plugs her phone into the speaker on the nightstand. Alex cuddles up beside her, the familiar warmth sending a shiver throughout Claire's soul. Alex lets out an elated sigh when she recognizes Claire's music choice.

_Radiohead._

It's a playlist of their favorites starting with 'Creep'. 

"This good?" Claire checks, snuggling closer until she's got an arm and a leg draped protectively over Alex's entire body. She rests her head comfortably over Alex's chest. Above her heart.

"Perfect," Alex confirms, taking hold of Claire's hand and kissing the top of her disheveled hair.

Eyelids drooping, Claire fights to stay awake, just a little bit longer. Her line of sight is directed at the numerous hunting cases taped all over the wall, but her thoughts are galaxies away. 

How long has her denial-trained brain been repressing these feelings? There's no way she feels this hung up on someone from a fantasy in the shower a couple hours prior. Terrified, she takes a leap of faith, hoping, yet somehow knowing Alex will catch her.

Subtlety isn't one of Claire's strong suits. "So are we girlfriends now?"

Alex half coughs half laughs, "Damn, you really know how to woo a girl."

Claire stays silent, genuine fear of rejection clouding around her, she can barely breathe.

Alex feels her tense, "Hey, s'okay, I'm totally down with being your girlfriend...I just didn't think that's what you wanted."

There's that recurring roar of possessiveness again, boiling up inside Claire like a dangerous fire. "Well it is what I want. I just want you..."

Both girls are misfits in their own way, but both find solace in each other's embrace. Neither one of them is ready to say the words yet, but that doesn't stop them from feeling it. Love isn't about words anyway. 

The hazy lingering effects of alcohol and post-sex allows sleep to consume them swiftly. They don't even make it to the end of the first song.

~

_Whatever makes you happy,_  
Whatever you want,  
You're so fuckin' special,  
I wish I was special. 

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here. 


End file.
